Most homes include numerous lamps, including table lamps, for illuminating rooms. Typically, these lamps include relatively large pedestals that are hollow. In most instances, chambers found within lamp pedestals are totally unused.
However, some uses of the interior of a lamp pedestals are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,239, there is disclosed a lamp pedestal in a so-called smoker's lamp that includes several doors, compartments and chambers for containing smoking paraphernalia, such as cigarettes, pipe tobacco, and ashes. Other dissimilar uses of the interior space within a lamps pedestal are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,335,650 and 4,079,241.
None of these patents disclose the concept of providing a hidden bank within a lamp pedestal and, specifically, none of these patents disclose the lamp bank disclosed herein.